lego_batman_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
Batman
Bruce Wayne AKA Batman is the main character in The LEGO Batman Movie, Batman also knows as the world's greatest detective. He own the Wayne Manor Bruce Wayne is a DC Comics character that first appeard at 1936 in the Detective Comics#27. Biography Origin Bruce's familly was one of the richest families in Gotham City .While Bruce was young, once he and his parents was geting our of the cinema his parents, Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne was killed. Alfred Pennyworth his servent, promised that he will take care of Bruce and also protect him, along with the time, Alfred became's Bruce's only familly, but after that he met Selina Kyle he was hunted so he asked Alfred to teach him how to fight, along with that he became a friend of James Gordon. Bruce found out that his father had a secret cave under thier house. many years he used his fear from bats as his weapon to portect the city from criminals and then he became the hero name: Batman and he named the old cave he found as The Batcave. James Gordon didnt really liked Batman but later they became a friends. Later Bruce adopted a young circus acrobat named Richard Grayson that later became his sidekick: Robin. After meeting Barbara Gordon she became Batgirl and tryed to help him. The LEGO Movie Warning! Spoilers ahead!' '' In The LEGO Movie Batman was hiding along with all the Master Builders and tryed to stop Lord Business, he became Wildstyle's boyfriend and later joined Emmet, Wildstyle and Vitrivius at The Old West by saving them from falling, once they reached Cloud Cuckoo Land, he went along with the team and Unikitty that joined them to the dog building, and once they found out Emmet had a tracking device sticked to his leg at the moment ther Bad Cop attacked Cloud Cuckoo Land, he left the team and went to work alone and try to survive by himself, later at the attack he rejoined with the team along with Benny the Astronaut and tryed to escape, so after that Emmet mentioned the idea of submarine, Batman mentioned the same idea and got all the credits, once they escaped, after that Emmet built a Double-decker-couch using the pieces from the submarine the submarine filled with water and was destroyed, luckily the coach saved them, after that MetalBeard helped them, then Emmet thought of a plan to defeat Lord Business but got cought, thanks to Emmet that sucrificed himself they could escape, then Bad Cop turned into Good Cop and joined the team, the team was going to Bricksburg and tryed fighting Lord Business and his armies, once Emmet returned he made Lord Business stop the attack, at the end he broke up with Wildstyle and as it seem returned to Gotham City. ''' Spoilers End Weapons and Gear Bat Suit Baterangs The Baterangs have many diffrent types for many diffrent using, Batman's baterangs are black in collor, and its unknown about how much he have of them. Vehicles Batmobile Gallery Category:Characters Category:Super Heroes Category:2017